Christmas Fireworks by Sym64 and Cokie316
by sym64
Summary: The search for the perfect Christmas gift doesn't go as planned at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Christmas Fireworks **or '_I believe it when I read it_'

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately they are still not mine. I hope CBS and whoever owns the rights to Five-0 doesn't mind too much that I'm borrowing them for a short while.

**Summary: **The search for the perfect Christmas gift doesn't go as planned at all.

**A/N:** Cokie316's and my Christmas gift to you all. More notes at the end.

* * *

_**Christmas Fireworks - or - I believe it when I read it**_

_**The Friday before Christmas**_

Steve looked up from his task of finding the perfect Christmas gift for Catherine. He had been thinking about it for weeks now, and he came up with... just nothing. He drew a total blank thinking about what to get her. Sure he had thought about the 'normal' stuff a boyfriend gets his girlfriend, from jewelry _(screaming commitment)_ over a romantic dinner _(too cliche) _to a little get-away _(too obvious a play for sex)_.

"Damn," Steve called out in frustration and closed his laptop.

He looked over at Danny and debated to ask him for help, but then thought better of not reminding him of Gabby who was still kind of a sore spot for his friend.

Steve knew that Cath was looking forward to spending the holidays with him. In all the years they've known each other it had been very rare that they could spend any holiday together. So, this year she had told him she would like nothing more than to have a low key Christmas just with him and the rest of the family, and without any crime drama. He had been more than delighted that she felt being a part of the ohana.

Steve sighed and went out of his office to ask his friend's advice after all.

"Hey, Danny, got a minute?"

"Sure," Danny answered and winked Steve into his office. "What's up?"

Steve settled down on the couch across from Danny's desk and told him about his 'problem'. "It's our first Christmas _**together**_, and... well, I want it to be perfect."

Steve looked at Danny and wondered what had him smiling. "What?" He asked a bit irritated.

"You _**are**_ a big softy," Danny said with laughter in his voice.

Steve grumbled something and stood up again. "Forget I asked," he told his partner and turned to leave.

"Hey, Steve, come on. I didn't mean it like that," Danny called after his friend. "Come back here. What's gotten into you?"

Steve sat back down and shook his head. "I don't know. I've been thinking about this holiday for weeks now. I just know something is going to happen and will ruin everything. A case, or we get blown up, or... I don't know... something."

Danny couldn't keep his laughter in any longer. "You are really nervous about this. Why, Steven? You've been living with Cath for how long now? Months. Why are you suddenly all nerves?"

Steve smiled that doopey smile he reserved for Cath and Grace, and looked at Danny.

"Oh my God, you are going to tell her you love her," Danny suddenly blurted out.

"What? No, she knows how I feel about her," Steve answered, but couldn't turn off the stupid smile.

"Yeah, but you haven't told her, have you?"

"When you say it you can't take it back," Steve reminded him of what he had told him a few months back.

"Do you love her?" Danny bluntly asked.

"Yes." To Steve's surprise that came out without any hesitation and the knowledge it was true.

"Wow. You know, _**that**_ should be your present for her. I'm sure she would love that; nicely wrapped and with a bit of jewelry attached to it, of course," Danny told him with a big smile.

"You think? She never told me she loved me either," Steve admitted softly.

"Oh. So you think what if you told her and she wouldn't feel the same way?"

"Uh huh."

"I think your worries are completely unfounded, Steve," Danny assured his friend. "Catherine loves you. Every idiot can see that. I take that back... not _**every**_ idiot, because you obviously can't." Danny grinned at his partner.

"Very funny, Danny."

"Yeah, I thought so."

H50 - H50 - H50

Steve thought he must be crazy having come to the mall on a Friday evening before Christmas. _What the heck were all these people doing here anyway?_ He asked himself as yet another shopper bumped into him.

"Sorry," he heard the guy mumble and watched him hurry off. Steve instinctively checked his pocket, but his wallet was still there.

He was just questioning his sanity again when he saw the reason why he was in this war zone. Steve chuckled for a second thinking of the mall with all their colorful Christmas decorations and lights everywhere as a place he really, really didn't want to be. But seeing his honorary niece managed to lift his spirits a little bit.

"Hey, Gracie," he greeted Danny's daughter and got a hug as a greeting in return.

"Hello, Uncle Steve."

"Hello, Kalaka," Steve greeted the man he and Danny had recommended as Grace's new driver after she had been kidnapped.

"Commander, it's nice to see you again," the tall Hawaiian greeted back. "I'll leave Grace with you then? Mrs. Edwards said you would take her home later?"

"Yes, that's fine, Kalaka. Thank you." Steve shook his hand and watched him leave. He then turned to Grace, who looked a bit nervous. "So, you wanna tell me what this is all about? Why I _**had**_ to meet you here?"

"Uncle Steve, thank you for agreeing to come. I... They...," Grace started to say and waved her arms around, just like Danny would.

"Of course I'd come, Grace. I'd always come for you," Steve assured her. "So, what is it that you need?"

"Mom couldn't come with me, Charles is sick. And I don't want her to know anyway," Grace elaborated.

"You don't want her to know what?" Steve was now curious.

They were going up the escalator and Steve wondered if Grace even had a plan where to go.

"My gift for Danno. I've been here before, but they didn't want to sell it to me," Grace explained.

"When were you here?" Steve wondered.

"Last week with the class, shopping for toys to give to the hospital."

Steve had heard that Grace's school organized a toy give-away for the nearby _Children's Hospital_. Most of the parents at Grace's school were rather loaded, so they were encouraged to step in and donate in the name of the kids and school.

"And then you tried to buy something, but couldn't?"

"Uh huh," Grace looked down to the floor and didn't explain further.

"Grace? What were you trying to buy for Danno?"

"A book... sort of."

"Sort of? And they didn't want to sell it to you? Why the heck not?" Steve found that rather odd.

"Uncle Steve... it's... in... the... adult section," Grace whispered.

"What?" Steve blurted out shocked. "The adult... Grace? What kind of book is it?" Steve looked around and wondered if the people were already staring at them or not. He looked down at Grace and could see that she was a nice shade of red. "Gracie, what book did you want to buy for your dad?"

"It's not really a book, it has lots of pictures of motorbikes in it. Old bikes," Grace explained.

"Danno likes old motorbikes?" Steve had never heard Danny talk about that. Danny's opinion of classic cars and bikes was that they were old metal.

"Danno always had a calendar with the bikes on the wall in his office back in Jersey, and he kept the old ones in his closet," Gracie told Steve what she remembered. "But when we moved they got lost. He told me when I asked him why he didn't have one when we moved here. And two weeks ago I saw a book on the internet; they called it the 'compilation edition 1959 to 2010'. I thought that would be so cool, he could get all his old calendars back in one book."

"Uh huh. So there is a book with old calendars in it?"

"Uhm, the pictures didn't really have any calendars on it in the book. But the women in the swim suits were still in it. If they took _**them**_ out you would be able to see the bikes much better," Gracie told Steve very seriously.

Steve had to keep the chuckle in. It was now pretty clear what Danny found interesting about those old bikes. And it was clear why that book was in the adult section. Steve looked at Grace and wondered if she really still was as innocent as she appeared to be. He hoped for Danno's sanity that she would stay this way just a little bit longer.

"Ah, Grace, I'm not sure that is a book you should give your dad as a gift," Steve tried to explain to her.

"Why not? Don't you think he would like it?"

"Uh... ehm... I'm sure he would like it... it's just," Steve stammered and wondered how to explain that it was probably not a book appropriate for her age.

"Uncle Steve, can you at least take a look at it?" Gracie pleaded.

"Yeah, okay, I can do that." What harm would be in taking a look at it for her? "Where is that bookstore?"

"Right here," Grace said and indeed they stood right in front of one of the mall's bookstores.

"Oh, okay."

Five minutes later, Steve was skimming through the book Grace told him about. And he had to admit the pictures had style and were quite artful, not at all what he had expected. He wondered why that book was labeled as adult literature. _**Oh**_. Steve's thoughts were interrupted by the later pages, which were not so artful, but rather explicit.

Danny would kill him if he helped his daughter buy him that book. But Gracie would be really disappointed if she couldn't give it to her dad. _Great, disappoint Grace, or get killed by my partner. Great choices._ Steve shook his head and went back to Grace who was waiting in the sea life department.

He found her studying a book about whales.

"Hey," Steve gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Find anything you like?"

"Yeah, look, this is really great. It has great pictures, but lots of text too. And a DVD to watch," Grace told him excited.

_Sometimes it can be really easy to find the right presents_, Steve smiled to himself. "Looks great."

"Yeah," she said and put the book back onto the shelf. "So, have you looked at it?"

"Uh huh. Well, it's a great book-"

"But you're not gonna buy it for me, right?"

"Grace-"

"No, Uncle Steve. _**I**_ don't want to look at the book. I just want Danno to have it," Grace explained. "I don't care what's in it. I won't look at it. But I know that Danno would love it. Please, Uncle Steve," Gracie again pleaded.

_Well, that did make sense, kind of,_ Steve thought. He looked at Gracie and made his decision. "We will gift-wrap it right here in the store..." Steve caved in and grinned at the excitement on Gracie's face at the news. "And... I will keep it until Christmas."

"YES. Thank you, Uncle Steve. I knew you would help me," Grace called out and rewarded her uncle with another hug.

"Yeah, and signed myself over to the firing squad," Steve mumbled under his breath.

H50 - H50 - H50

After spending three hours in consumer's hell, as Steve had named the mall, he had delivered Grace back to her mother and was now on his way to his own home. Of course still without any present for his girlfriend, perfect or otherwise. Despite the help Grace had offered to look for _**the**_ perfect gift. But he had ventured back to the bookstore and bought the book Grace had been so excited about. It was now in his shopping bag wrapped in kid's Christmas paper.

Danno had told him that Grace wanted a new bike, but that it was a bit expensive and that he had already bought the roller blades for her, so they had all chipped in and bought it together. Even Max and Kamekona had contributed. Steve knew that everyone had also bought a small gift to give beside the bike.

The clerk had smirked at him when he had paid for Danny's book, now also nicely wrapped. Steve was now all set for Christmas, except for his present for Catherine. That was still something he needed to think about some more. And time was running out quickly.

Steve was about ten minutes out from home when it happened. He saw the back lights of the car in front of him suddenly swerve and disappear from view. He came to a stop where the car had disappeared and jumped out of the truck, getting soaked in seconds by the downpour that had started a few minutes ago. Pulling out his phone and calling 911, he made his way to the guardrail.

Right in front of him was a gap in it, caused by the car that had smashed through it. Steve shone the flashlight he brought down the steep slope. About 50 feet from his location lay the car on its roof. The lights were still on, but he couldn't see anyone getting out of the overturned car.

After giving the location of the accident to the 911 operator he put his phone back in his pocket and advised another driver who had stopped to secure the scene of the accident. It wouldn't help anyone if more cars were to crash. Besides it was always a good idea to have a person on the scene when emergency services arrived.

Steve again shone his flashlight down the slope and slowly made his way down to the car. But he was not even three feet down the wet and already soaked grassy incline when he lost his balance, crashed onto his back and tumbled down the rest of the way. Just before he reached the car he landed face down in a deep muddy puddle.

He cursed under his breath when he scrambled back to his feet. Then he heard it over the still pouring rain. Crying. The loud crying of a baby. He now hurried and shone the light into the car that looked intact except resting on its roof.

And there it was, a little baby secured in its car seat in the back. The little boy, at least Steve thought it was a boy, hang head-over in his seat and was screaming as loud as he could. Steve shone his light to the front and saw a man lying unconscious underneath the front seat. He obviously hadn't been wearing a seat belt.

Steve's first priority was to check if he was breathing and then take the little boy out of his miserable position. It only took a moment to make sure the man had free airways and seemed to be breathing okay. Steve then crawled into the back of the medium sized car and got the baby out. And to his astonishment he stopped crying as soon as Steve held him against his chest.

The crouched position in the cramped space was rather uncomfortable, but he didn't want to get out into the rain with the small boy in his arms. So he sat down and waited for help. Not much more he could do anyway; it would be too dangerous to climb back up the hill.

What felt like an eternity, but was only ten minutes later, the first firefighters were on the scene and helped Steve out of the car. He was then provided with a safety harness and he and the baby were pulled up the slope.

Paramedics were waiting for them and he handed the now sleeping baby over. He had been worried that the boy had been injured, but he had simply fallen asleep in Steve's arms. Steve watched the EMTs check him out and secure him for his transport to the hospital.

It didn't take much longer for the man to be brought up. He had regained consciousness and was talking to the EMTs. It seemed that it had been their lucky day.

"Commander, here, take the blanket, you're shivering," one of the EMTs said and handed Steve the mentioned blanket.

Steve just now realized that he was soaked to the bone. He looked down at his clothes and had to laugh at how he looked. There was not a spot on him that was not covered in muddy water. "Thank you," he said to the EMT and put the blanket around his shoulders. It had stopped raining a few minutes ago, but the air had cooled down from the rain, and Steve was actually shivering from the cold.

_A hot shower would be really great right about now_, he thought as he went to the HPD officers.

"Hey guys," he greeted one of the officers he had met before. "Do you need me to make a statement?"

"No, Commander, that can wait until morning. You should get out of those wet clothes," Officer Kale told him.

"Okay, thanks, I'll stop by the precinct tomorrow," Steve promised and made his way over to his truck.

After arranging the blanket on the seat he climbed in and was on his way to finally get home.

H50 - H50 - H50

Despite the cold from the still wet clothes he felt rather warm, which might be mainly contributed to his thoughts about sharing a hot shower with his girlfriend. Cath was probably already worried about him; he had told her after Grace's call that he would be home in under two hours. That deadline had long expired. He had sent her a text that it would be a little longer, but now he was really stretching it.

Steve wiggled in his seat to get more comfortable; thinking of Catherine didn't improve the uncomfortable situation with the wet clothes clinging to him.

A minute later he turned into his driveway and got out of the vehicle, grabbing the blanket but leaving the bag with the book in the truck for now. He didn't want them to get spoiled by his still dripping wet clothes. Now out in the open he started to shiver again and hurried to get inside.

Steve opened the door and found Cath sitting on the couch with her cell phone in hand. The same second he heard his own phone ringing.

"Steve! Where have you... oh my God, what happened to you?" Cath asked and practically jumped off the couch.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Steve assured her before she could worry even more.

"What happened?" She asked as she greeted him with a kiss, but kept her distance to not get soaked herself. "You're shivering." Cath observed.

"There was an accident... not with me," Steve quickly assured her. "I got soaked when I helped."

"Are you okay? This is not from rain," Cath said and motioned to Steve from head to toe.

"There might have been some mud involved," Steve told her with a grin. "I need a shower, but other than that I'm perfectly fine. Wanna join me?" Steve asked and hoped she would accompany him. That would surely help with the state his lower half was still in.

"Maybe when all this mud is washed off," Cath said with a laugh and let her gaze linger on various parts of Steve's body. The wet clothes didn't hide anything really.

"Like what you see?" Steve grinned at her.

"Well, the shivering disrupts the picture a little, but, yeah, I really like what I see." To underline her point she stepped closer, not caring that she now was also getting wet and muddy.

She pressed her warm body against Steve's cold wet one, and he felt another shiver run over him. But that one had nothing to do with the cold that was still invading his body. He eagerly responded to her kiss and pulled her even closer. Pressing his growing arousal into her belly. He growled low in his throat when she pulled back.

"Shower... now," Cath commanded and took his hand, pulling him up the stairs.

Steve followed her willingly and still grinning from ear to ear. Seemed that he would get his wish. They left a trail of clothes left and right in their bathroom and had gotten rid of all attire when they reached the shower stall.

Steve stepped in first without losing contact with Catherine as she followed him. Steve closed the glass door and turned on the water. He laughed when Cath yelped and jumped back as cold water cascaded over them. But a few seconds later the water was of a nice temperature and Steve pulled her back towards him.

"You're not afraid of a little cold water, Lieutenant, are you?" Steve teased her.

"Not at all, Commander," Cath answered and pushed his body against the still cold tiles.

"Ugh," Steve mumbled when the soap dish pressed into his back. He wiggled a little to the left and let Cath press him even more against the wall.

Steve let the water ran over them and enjoyed the warmth that spread over his body not only from the hot water, but more so from what Cath was just doing to him. His breath hitched when she squeezed a little too enthusiastically at a sensitive spot, but didn't stop his descent of kisses down her neck. "This will be over really soon if you keep doing _**that**_," Steve panted into her ear.

"Is that so?" Cath asked laughing, but occupied her hands otherwise for a moment.

Steve felt her hands roaming all over his body and answered her kisses down his chest with another growling sound he knew she loved hearing. He was suddenly again pushed against the wall with Cath's hand on his midbelly and he realized that Cath kneeled in front of him, but after that all thoughts left him.

He hit the back of his head against the tiles when his senses where suddenly in overdrive from the overwhelming sensation of Cath's mouth doing wonderful things to him. _That bump will surely leave a sore spot_, Steve mused. _But well worth it_. Steve grinned and closed his eyes in total bliss.

He was close when Cath suddenly pulled back, leaving him in total, almost painful, frustration. "Cath," he whined, but couldn't say more when her mouth was kissing the stuffing out of him. "Ugh," was all he managed.

"Not yet," Cath whispered in his ear when she came up for a breath. Steve felt her hand close around his throbbing erection and squeezing it not too gentle. He hissed in pain and pleasure. Suddenly their places were reversed and Cath was pushed against the wall, after Steve figured out what she wanted him to do.

He gently pushed into her, and smiled when he heard her pleasurable moan. That alone was worth the moment of frustration from earlier. Steve set a soft rhythm but knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Cath," he again panted into her ear.

He felt her pulling his head down and heard her mumbled 'let go' and exploding in a cascade of light and stars all at once. Steve felt her tremble and knew she had had just the same amazing experience.

They were both completely out of breath and stood under the spray, neither willing to move. "That was..." Steve whispered.

He loved hearing her giggle. After making love was the only time he ever heard her making that sound. It was a huge turn on, and he was sure if it hadn't been such a long day, he would be willing and able to go for round two. But that was not gonna happen right now. But there were still many hours between now and the morning.

H50 - H50 - H50

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Last Thursday I had a fun conversation with my friend Cokie when I told her 'one day I will write a one-shot where nothing happens and Steve will have a good time and not get hurt'.

I could hear her laughter right across the Atlantic. Totally hurt my feelings. :-)

Of course that was a challenge I couldn't let go unanswered. I think that made her laugh even more. Darn it.

But I showed her. I wrote my one-shot-non-whump-Steve-story. Unfortunately, Cokie was not happy with me, and thought this should be a two-chapter-story.

I'm telling you, she is never satisfied. Sigh.

But for the record, I did win my challenge. What will happen in chapter two, well, that is totally up to her.

The second and last chapter, courtesy of Cokie316, will be posted sometime next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_(Sam)... Last Thursday I had a fun conversation with my friend Cokie when I told her 'one day I will write a one-shot where nothing happens and Steve will have a good time and not get hurt'. I could hear her laughter right across the Atlantic. Totally hurt my feelings. :-)  
_(Cokie)... Ah, yes, those feelings were hurt, I could tell.

_(Sam)... Of course that was a challenge I couldn't let go unanswered. I think that made her laugh even more. Darn it.  
_(Cokie)... Laughter is good… and the minute I sent the email I *knew* she would consider it a challenge. Not that I'm complaining… SEE… Maybe it was all in my diabolical scheme to get another story from you… You never know how my mind works At least *I* never know how it works…

_(Sam)... But I showed her.  
_(Cokie)... You most certainly did!

_(Sam)... I wrote my one-shot-non-whump-Steve-story.  
_(Cokie)... and it is quite nice!

_(Sam)... Unfortunately, Cokie was not happy with me, and thought this should be a two-chapter-story.  
_(Cokie)... OK, here's the problem… this was supposed to be about what Steve was giving Catherine for a Christmas gift, and you didn't get past the bed… Granted that was a mighty nice gift (both for Cath **_and_** us), but she needs something else for Christmas. Hence, the request for Chapter 2. Now, when I said that it needed a Chapter 2, I didn't realize *I* would be writing it…

_(Sam)... I'm telling you, she is never satisfied. Sigh.  
_(Cokie) Of course I'm never satisfied, you silly girl!

_(Sam)... But for the record, I did win my challenge.  
_(Cokie) You did win, fair and square and made both Steve and Catherine quite happy.

_(Sam)... What will happen in chapter two, well, that is totally up to her.  
_(Cokie) So, since you kept your challenge to a non-whump, I guess I have to bite the bullet and see what I can come up with for chapter 2. And can you tell me again why everyone is screaming for whump? Wasn't this a non-whumper? I take it no one understands that concept.

_(Sam)... The second and last chapter, courtesy of Cokie316, will be posted sometime next week.  
_(Cokie) And if you got past all of the above bickering between two authors, I hope you enjoy it!

OK, there are times when we all need smarmy and fluffy writing. I guess this was ours. If that isn't your cup of tea, you have been warned. You can turn back now. But if you choose to read, please understand that there is NO plot. Whatsoever. And I hope the sugar doesn't kill you.

My wish for each of you is to have a wonderful, healthy, happy and prosperous New Year! … Cokie

_I can only add my wishes to that. Enjoy our fluffy silly fun ride. ... Sam_

* * *

**Christmas Fireworks, part 2  
_By Sym64 and Cokie_**

**_Wednesday morning, January 1, 2014_**

The first thin rays of sunlight were sneaking through the closed window blinds when Catherine opened her eyes. She lay still, not wanting to 'break the spell' of the morning. Steve was asleep, lying half on his side, half on his stomach, facing her. Cath could feel his breath on her bare shoulder with each exhale. And she knew he was still sound asleep because the arm and hand draped on her stomach felt like dead weight against her skin.

Catherine knew his slumber had something to do with the Tylenol with codeine she had managed to get him to swallow sometime around four this morning. But after sleeping fitfully for the first four hours of the night, he had finally conceded and took the pill. Not without comment, but he took it. And she didn't care that he didn't like it… all that mattered was that he was no longer in pain.

Cath threaded her fingers through his and closed her eyes once again. She didn't care if she went back to sleep or not because lying there next to Steve in the quiet hours of morning, she had time to think back over the events from the last week. Her thoughts alone brought a satisfied smile to her face.

Besides, sleep was so overrated.

_They had planned an early work-release on Christmas Eve, but unfortunately their day hadn't turned out anything like they had planned. Still, even with all the action and after getting Chin released from the emergency room, they had managed to celebrate._

_Steve took Chin to the hospital after releasing the crime scene into the FBI's capable hands. The perp was dead, so there was nothing he could do any differently than the agents could. Once they were clear, Danny raced to pick up Grace and she came home to finalize the preparations for their Christmas Eve party._

_Catherine couldn't wait to host Christmas Eve in Steve's house. While she had lived there with him for months, she still considered it 'his' house. She was comfortable there and it felt like home, but other than her clothing, she hadn't changed anything. It was like the house still belonged to Steve's dad more than it did to him._

_Although as she stared at the kitchen she wished Santa would bring her some upgrades. Sometimes she felt like she walked right into the 1960s when she was in there. But it didn't bother Steve so she would never mention the fact that the kitchen could have been more functional. It was home to him and he apparently liked it the way it was._

_After work on Monday, the 23rd, they had worked on the appetizers until 1 a.m. … which had technically made it Christmas Eve. Well… she had worked. Steve mostly had grazed on what she was fixing in between his attempts of trying to get her into bed. Once everything she could prep was completed, to his surprise, she had grabbed his hand and raced up the stairs._

_Never let it be said that Christmas Eve in the McGarrett household was dull._

_But here she was an hour and a half before people were scheduled to arrive and she couldn't wait to be the perfect hostess. Of course they had had people over numerous times, but that was mainly for beer and burgers. **This** was Christmas and everything had to be perfect. Chin and Leilani were bringing a dish and Danny was bringing wine. Grace had called and was bringing cookies she had decorated for the occasion. Kamekona was providing shrimp and Max said he would bring his "masterpiece". Steve had looked a little frightened, so she would wait and see on that one._

_The lights on the tree were twinkling and scented candles were burning. She came down the stairs to the wonderful sights and smells of Christmas in Hawaii and wistfully thought of her parents celebrating with her brothers in Chicago. She knew they would Skype in the morning and open their presents via computer. She had seen her parents earlier in the year so this holiday she decided to stay here with Steve instead of making the trek back to cold Chicago. Hawaii could spoil a girl pretty quickly and Chicago winters, while beautiful, were way too frigid for her after living in the sun for so long!_

_The guests had begun to arrive but there was no Steve. She didn't bother to call, assuming he was still with Chin at the hospital. She worried over the fact that Chin might not be able to attend tonight, but that fear was unfounded when he and Leilani walked through the door. Chin looked wonderful for someone who had been beaten a mere hours before. Butterflies closed the wound on his forehead and his bruises were in glorious color, but considering what their perp had been capable of, Chin looked great!_

"_Where's Steve?" Catherine asked while taking the tray with assorted cheeses, grapes and crackers from Leilani._

"_Leilani drove me home. Steve said he had an errand to run," Chin explained._

"_Oh, OK. Hope he gets here soon," Cath muttered. "Everyone will be waiting."_

"_Don't worry," Leilani told her, a twinkle in her eye. "I'm sure he will be soon." Whispering, she leaned in closer, "I think he's picking up a last minute gift."_

_Cath shook her head and smiled. "Well, good thing he didn't wait until the **last** minute."_

_Leilani followed her into the kitchen. "Be patient. He'll be here."_

"_OK, so what's he buying?" Cath asked._

"_He didn't tell me, but he was happy about his choice, I do know that," she admitted. "He was on the phone and told the person he would be right over. So… just act surprised. I didn't say a word."_

_Catherine laughed. "Well, you didn't say much," she assured her new-found friend. "And I think he will like what I got him, too."_

_More hellos came from the living room and Grace quickly bounced into the kitchen, a tray of decorated cookies in her hands._

"_Ooh, girl, give me those," Catherine squealed at the young girl. "These look yummy!"_

"_They are and I had to keep smacking Danno's hand in the car because he kept trying to steal one. Guess what?" she excitedly asked._

"_I don't know, what?"_

"_We just opened presents and Danno got me inline skates so I can learn to play hockey! It's not the same as Danno's ice hockey, but it will be fun."_

"_That sounds good," Catherine told her. "You know, I grew up with two brothers who played ice hockey, but my sport was ice skating."_

"_Really? That sounds totally cool. Were you good at it?"_

"_I did OK," Cath admitted to both her guests. "But if you ask my dad, I was the absolute best. He still has all my trophies in his office."_

"_Yeah, that sounds like a dad," Grace grumbled._

"_So, you were good?" Leilani asked._

"_I held my own. I competed until I went to college. I think my mom was heartbroken because she liked it, too."_

"_Ho, ho, ho," Danny said, coming into the kitchen. "Where's my wayward partner?"_

"_He's not here yet," Cath told him._

"_What's he doing, last minute shopping?"_

"_If you must know, yes," Leilani told him. "But not to worry, I'm sure he's on his way."_

"_Oh, no doubt. I hope he doesn't forget anything!" He opened the refrigerator. "Like beer."_

"_Hey, it's on the lanai already iced down in the cooler. Why don't you open the doors and invite people outside. We'll get the food out in a few minutes."_

"_Sounds like a plan," Danny agreed. "Monkey why don't you get the door open and I'll go get the guests."_

"_Sure, Danno. Leilani, why don't you go get Uncle Chin?"_

"_I believe I will," she told her and headed toward the living room._

"_Hey, Grace, there are bottles of juice and soda in the refrigerator, so help yourself to what you want."_

"_Thanks, Catherine!" She turned to get the door and ran smack into a rock-hard object in her path._

"_Uncle Steve! You're here!"_

"_Sure I'm here," he said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Where else would I be?" He glanced up at Catherine, a twinkle in his eye._

"_You were just late, that's all," Grace explained. "Now the party can really start!" She raced off and opened the door for the guests who were beginning to head that direction._

_Steve smiled at Leilani and pulled Catherine into a one-armed hug. With Grace out of earshot, he whispered, "I picked up the bike and it's in the garage."_

"_I thought that's what you were up to," Catherine said. "Now, why don't you go change clothes. By the time you get back down, everything will be ready to eat."_

"_Sounds like a plan," he said, getting his hand slapped when he reached for a cookie. "Ouch! What was that for?"_

"_For eating dessert before your dinner!" Cath retorted. "Now, go."_

"_It all looks great," he told her. "Thank you for making Christmas special this year." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her while snaring a cookie from behind her back._

"_Put it back," she warned._

"_Put what back?" he asked as he stuffed the stocking-shaped cookie into his mouth._

"_You are such a child," she said with a grin._

"_Speaking of, Mary called a few minutes ago," he told her. "She and Joan made it to Aunt Deb's house just fine."_

"_That's good. I think it is great that she wanted to spend the holiday with her aunt."_

"_Yeah," Steve agreed. "It actually showed growth."_

"_Don't start that, Big Brother. Mary is trying really hard to be an adult."_

"_I know," he said with a grin. "So I'll shut up." He quickly kissed her again before she grabbed his hands to keep him from reaching for another cookie._

"_Out!" she ordered, pushing him toward the door._

_~~~H50~~~_

Catherine smiled remembering the surprised expression on Steve's face when she stopped him from snagging another cookie. But he then startled her when he began to mumble in his sleep. She held her breath, watching him and waiting for him to wake up, but he only moved a bit closer and burrowed his face between their pillows before relaxing once again. She noticed that his ankle had slid off the pillow she had propped it on during the night, but as long as he didn't wake, she wasn't going to bother him.

Her thoughts returned to Christmas Eve…

_Grace had been ecstatic over the bicycle. Steve and Danny had gone into the garage and returned with the bright yellow bike and she couldn't begin to thank everyone enough for their part in making her dream possible. It was exactly the one she wanted._

_As for Danny's gift from Grace… Catherine had to smile once again at the stunned expression on his face when he opened the book. Grace had explained that she found it online and then saw it in the store but that she had help in buying it._

_He took one look at his partner and said, "Help, huh? I can't imagine who from."_

"_Danno, I begged Uncle Steve to buy the book for me. But I paid him back and it was wrapped in the store and then Uncle Steve kept it here… I think he thought I would peek at it, but I wouldn't have, I just wanted you to have it. I… I thought you would like it." She finished her statement and then took a deep breath, anxiously looking at her father for his reaction._

_He didn't disappoint her. She was pulled into a bear hug and thanked with smoochy kisses. "Thank you, thank you, Gracie. I can't believe you remembered those old calendars. You were really small when I would take you to the precinct."_

"_Yes, speaking of," Steve began with a smirk, "We would **love** to hear all about those calendars sometime."_

"_Bite me, Steven."_

"_Danno, be nice to Uncle Steve. It's Christmas."_

"_Yes, ma'am, I will."_

"_Hey, there's a couple more packages way back in the back of the tree," Grace said, looking beneath the tree._

"_Um, don't get those," Steve quickly said and then blushed. "That red one is for later."_

"_So is the box wrapped in blue and silver," Catherine told them._

"_Does anyone get the idea that that is our cue to leave?" Chin asked. He stood up and reached for Leilani's hand. "I, for one, am looking forward to heading home."_

"_No, wait, you don't have to go," Steve told his guests, although his plea was a bit weak._

"_No worries, Bruddah," Kamekona said while walking toward the door. "Looks like you and your beautiful Ipo there have another Christmas party to attend if you know what I mean." He grinned and wagged his bushy eyebrows for emphasis causing everyone to laugh._

_It didn't take long before everyone had left, and truthfully, Catherine was glad. She couldn't wait to give Steve his gift. And she also wanted to know what was in the cute little red bag tucked behind the tree!_

_They had cleaned up the lanai and kitchen before heading back to the living room and the Christmas tree. Steve led her to the couch and told her to have a seat while he crawled underneath the tree and pulled out the red bag._

"_Hey, get your present, too," she asked. "Pretty please."_

_He came out with the two gifts and settled on the couch at her side. "Merry Christmas," Steve said, glancing at the clock. He set the bag on her lap, adding, "It's 12:02."_

_Catherine looked at her gift and then at him. "Merry Christmas, Steve. But I want you to open your gift first. Please?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I need to explain part of it," she told him. She pointed to the package which was actually a small one setting on top of a larger box. "Open the big one first."_

"_OK," he said, ripping through the paper in nothing flat._

"_Wow."_

"_What? You told me to open it."_

"_Yeah, I just don't think I've ever seen anyone open a gift so quickly."_

_Steve grinned at her. "You gave me permission, so why mess around?" He pulled the paper away and found the box set of the TV show **TOUR OF DUTY**. "Wow. I tried to find this one time and it wasn't even on DVD. How did you find this?"_

"_I've kept track of the release date and pre-ordered it. I'm just glad it got here in time for Christmas."_

"_Wow. Thanks, Cath. I love it. It's perfect." He turned to her and kissed her._

"_You're welcome. Now open the small one. This is what I need to explain."_

"_OK… it feels like a CD or DVD. What's to explain?" he asked, taking off the paper. Inside was a CD with the Kukui High colors and mascot on the front. Steve stared at it for a moment, then asked, "Guess I was wrong… you do need to explain."_

"_Well, Chin told me a few weeks ago that all of the Kukui High games were on DVD so I contacted the school and got all the games you played in."_

"_No kidding?" Steve asked with a grin. "That's really cool."_

"_There's more," Cath admitted. "While going through the footage, I found several shots of the stands and there are several shots of your Dad. And there is no doubt about it, he was your biggest fan." Catherine placed her hand on Steve's shoulder. "Wait until you get a look at his face. It's so sweet to watch."_

_Steve swallowed thickly. "Um…" He blinked, then looked at her, his eyes watery. "I don't know what to say."_

"_I hope you like it."_

"_Of course I like it. I love it. But… I don't think I'm ready to watch it tonight," he admitted._

"_You watch whenever you are ready, with or without me," she told him. "Or, if you want, put it away and keep it. I just wanted you to have it if you ever did want to see it."_

"_Oh, I definitely want to see it," he assured her. "But only with you by my side. Cath, this is a perfect gift. Thank you."_

"_You are welcome. Now, is it my turn?"_

_Steve dipped his head and whispered, "In a minute," before capturing her lips with his. When he decided to come up for air, she added, "Now you can open it."_

_Catherine took a deep breath. "I'm not sure I have the strength," she said with a wicked grin. "I sort of like what we were doing."_

"_Open it!"_

"_Aye, aye, Commander, Sir."_

"_You are definitely insubordinate, Lieutenant."_

"_Not any more, I'm not," she reminded him while reaching into the white tissue which was sprinkled with red and silver foil stars. She felt a small box inside and pulled it out. "OK, what's this?" The black velvet box was approximately 3x3 inches and was tied with a thin red cord._

"_Guess you'll have to open it to find out."_

_She removed the cord and opened the lid._

_And she stopped and stared at what was inside._

_A pair of square-cut emerald dangles surrounded with diamonds stared back at her. And she couldn't think of a single coherent thought._

_Finally, she squeaked out, "Steve?"_

"_You don't like them," he said._

"_No, I mean yes, I mean, of course I like them. They are beautiful. Steve, you shouldn't have. This is too much."_

"_No, it's not. Besides now that you aren't in uniform all the time, I thought you might like some jewelry to wear. If you really don't like them—"_

"_Hush!" She put three fingers on his mouth to shush him. "You're not taking them back. I love them." She removed her fingers and replaced them with her lips. "Thank you, thank you."_

"_Um… you're welcome," he told her between kisses. "But there's something else in that bag."_

"_What?" she asked, pulling out the tissue paper to find an envelope inside. "What's this?"_

"_Well, open it and find out."_

"_Now who's being a smart ass?"_

"_Not me," he said with a smirk._

_She pulled what looked to be a hotel confirmation out of the envelope and read, "This is the Ho'ononea Villa at the Four Seasons. Steve… how? I mean, we can't—"_

"_Yes, we can. This is your Christmas present and you've earned it. It is a spa/vacation at the resort on the Big Island. I know you were there this summer with your parents and loved it… only you had to cut short your stay… my fault… so I wanted you to be able to enjoy the spa."_

"_But the Villa? I saw the photos of that while we were there and it is… it's magnificent. Steve, this is too much."_

"_No, it isn't. Besides, I want a vacation, too. I'm not sending you by yourself."_

"_You'd better not, Commander!" She was looking through the brochure. "This place is magnificent. Look! A private pool. And beach access. And the bedroom wall opens up and it's like we are outside. Oh, Steve," she threw her arms around his neck. "This is perfect!"_

"_Good. There's just one catch."_

_Catherine drew back and glared at him. "What?"_

"_Hey, now, don't get hostile. We can't leave until Friday after work. You see… Danny is surprising Grace with a trip tomorrow morning. They found the owner of that box he's been carrying around and they are going to return it to the little girl's dad."_

"_Oh, that's so sweet."_

"_Yeah, I guess, but a trip to Japan on Christmas Day? I think he should wait, but he said he had to do it now. Anyway, he will be back late Thursday night, so we won't leave until Friday. I've already arranged to rent a plane and we can leave around four on Friday night and return New Year's Eve."_

"_Wow, that's four days. Whatever will we do to for four full days?"_

_Steve leered at her and pushed her down on the couch. "Want a preview?" he asked, moving in for the strike._

_~~~H50~~~_

Catherine couldn't help but smile at the memory. They had made out on the couch until Steve almost slid off. Amidst his laughter and her giggling, they managed to make it upstairs and onto the bed where they continued their Christmas presents to each other.

"Hmmmnh."

The rumbling growl came from the vicinity of her pillow.

"Steve?" she whispered.

"Unh."

She smiled. "Are you awake?"

"Un unh."

"OK, sweet dreams."

"M'wake. Tink um hung over."

"No, that's the pill you took earlier. How does your ankle feel?"

His head rolled onto his pillow and he tried to stare at her, but whatever look he was going for wasn't happening. "Huh?"

"Your ankle. How does it feel?"

He thought for a moment, then closed his eyes, snuggling against her arm. "Don't feel anything. Think you roofied me."

"Yes, I did, just because I couldn't have mind-numbing sex any other way. Go back to sleep, my silly commander."

"Ummm…"

He wrapped his arm around her once again and did just as she asked while Catherine's thoughts turned back to their past week.

_She stood in the middle of the living area of the Ho'ononea Villa and did a 360. Words just couldn't describe the furnishings **or** the view out the walls of windows. They had arrived at the hotel right at sunset on the North Kona coast and had stood, watching the sunset before they had ventured inside. As soon as they walked into the lobby, they were offered mai tais and fruit and they were given leis._

_Inside the room, Catherine just stared while Steve paid the bell hop who had driven them to the Villa in a cart. Candles had been lit in their rooms and tiki torches were lit on the lanai. Outside, a lap pool and a jacuzi awaited them. Once the bell hop left, she turned to Steve, a look of wonder on her face._

"_This is…" she waved her arm in the air. "This is indescribable," she finally said. "It's beautiful."_

_He smiled and placed both hands on her waist. "So are you. Merry-belated-Christmas."_

_She kissed him thoroughly. "Oh, Commander, it will be," she promised._

_The next morning they slept late. Or late for Steve, that is. It was 0815 before he rolled over and stretched, which quickly woke Catherine, too. She glanced at the bedside clock and couldn't believe the time. The bed was absolutely one of the best she had ever slept in in her entire life._

_But then, they had been up rather late partaking in extra-curricular activities until the wee hours of the morning. She stretched and yawned loudly, ending with a smile on her face._

"_Are you OK?" Steve asked with a grin, his head propped on his hand._

"_I'm wonderful," she said and burrowed back into the stack of down pillows beneath her. "But I am starving!" she admitted._

"_Room service?" he asked._

"_Sounds good," she replied. "You can order."_

"_What do you want?" Steve asked._

"_Surprise me."_

_He nuzzled her neck and said "I can do that" between nipping kisses._

"_I meant with food," she laughingly told him, pushing his head back._

"_You're no fun," he pouted._

"_That's not what you said last night," she reminded him._

_It was a tough call whether to eat breakfast in bed or on the lanai overlooking the ocean, but the lanai soon won out. Even though they lived on the same ocean, each view was different and spectacular in its own way. Catherine couldn't get enough of it, and she knew Steve felt the same way. The Villa they were in had four units, each strategically placed so that each came with a section of private beach. They were secluded, enjoying their own little piece of the world._

"_So, what's on the agenda for today?" Catherine asked, leaning back in her chair to soak up the sun._

"_The concierge made an itinerary for us," Steve told her. "If you want to follow it." He accessed the email on his phone and read off the day's activities._

"_Well, I guess we can cross off the first item," he said with a grin. "Romantic breakfast on your own private lanai, ordered through in-room dining."_

"_Check."_

"_Um, this isn't right," Steve said, a look of confusion on his face. "I booked you for a massage at eleven, but this has us both down for massages in the Couples' Hale."_

"_I saw the pictures when we came in last night," Cath replied. "And you are going with me."_

"_I don't do massages."_

"_Well, Commander, after today, that statement will no longer be true!"_

"_But, I—"_

"_Give up, Steve. We're in this together."_

_At 12:10 that afternoon, Steve was more than impressed with the spa. "Wakey, wakey,"Catherine said in his ear. Their masseuses had left the room and Steve had yet to make a sound._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Are you OK?" she asked him, placing he hand on the back of his head._

"_That was… pretty amazing," Steve admitted, opening his eyes while grabbing his sheet and rolling over on the table._

"_Told you!"_

"_Think the governor would pay for team massages once a month? I'm sure it would raise morale."_

"_No doubt," she agreed. "They suggested we go to the sauna next door. How does that sound? Just wrap the towel around you and we can come back and change when we are finished."_

"_Will I have to move?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes."_

_Steve dramatically sighed and sat up on the table. "Knew there had to be a catch."_

_Their weekend went according to the concierge's plan with drinks in the Lava Lounge at sunset and dinners either in the room or at the Beach Tree on the resort's property. Sunday evening, they took a private catamaran tour at sunset; just the two of them and the nearly-invisible boat captain._

_On Monday, they had planned to venture out early but Catherine found it exceedingly difficult to get out of bed. Steve reminded her of the time and she mumbled, rolling over and burying herself beneath the down comforter._

_With a gleam in his eye, Steve decided to help her wake. In a flash, she was up and out of bed, chasing him out onto the lanai. In hindsight, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wake her abruptly._

_They had enjoyed the lava rock outdoor shower after another in-house breakfast and then took a bike ride to view the active volcanos on the Big Island, stopping for a lunch at a small, un-touristy place on their way back. The afternoon was spent snorkeling off the coast near the resort followed by another massage, this one proclaimed as the "Hualalai Island Stone Massage for Two"._

_Catherine smiled at the memory. She knows Steve would highly recommend that massage!_

_Since they had to leave the next day, they dressed for dinner out at Pahui'a. Catherine chose a blouse that would complement her new emerald earrings and moved her head sideways to catch the light as the stones sparkled on her ears. _Steve McGarrett, you did good," _she thought to herself._

**_Sea Shell Crescent, Ho'ononea Villa – shortly after 1 in the morning_**

"_Steve, we can't do it here," Cath whispered._

"_Why not? Nobody's here," Steve whispered back and continued kissing his way down her neckline._

"_Steve!" Cath hissed into his ear._

"_What?" Steve called back, irritated by his girlfriend's behavior. "You started this," he told her, remembering how she had been teasing him mercilessly for the last hour. Driving him crazy with desire and arousal. If he waited until they were behind closed doors, he was sure he would suffer irreparable damage._

"_Down, Boy," Cath said and pushed him back a little._

"_Too late," Steve grumbled._

**_An hour earlier_**

**_Pahui'a__Restaurant, table for two_**

_Steve looked over the small table at his companion and had to admit the spa treatment today had relaxed not only her but also him on a level he had never experienced. "You look beautiful tonight," Steve said softly to her._

"_Thank you. I love the earrings you gave me," Catherine said and gently touched the jewelry Steve had given her with the spa package._

_Steve smiled at her and knew he had to thank Danny again for his advice._

_They had come to the hotel beach restaurant very late, but it would be open for another few hours, so there was no need to rush things. It was already almost midnight, but the night was unusually warm with a clear sky and almost no moon. Steve had planned a walk on the beach after their late dinner and hoped to not only get satisfied with food tonight._

"_Can I bring you anything else?" The waiter who had served their three course dinner asked while serving them glasses of wine._

"_No, thank... uh," Steve almost choked on his words by the sudden sensation of Catherine's foot between his legs. He glared at his girlfriend, and tried to smile at the waiter. "No, thank you, we're fine," Steve said with what he thought was a normal voice._

"_Very well," the waiter said and turned to leave, not before grinning knowingly at Steve. Which made him blush furiously._

"_Steve, are you alright?" Cath asked with a sweet voice._

"_What are you doing?" Steve hissed in a strained voice. Trying to ignore the pressure Cath just put on him._

"_What do you mean? Just stretching my legs," Cath told him with a grin. "Wouldn't want my muscles to cramp."_

"_Is this payback for this morning?" Steve asked and closed his eyes when the foot gently moved. "Cath," Steve whined but the sensation was simply too good to move away from it._

"_Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Cath said with her sweetest voice and couldn't quite keep the laughter in._

_Steve looked at his girlfriend and conceded defeat. "Okay, I'm sorry for this morning. It was not nice to wake you with the cold water," Steve said with a strained voice. "God, Cath, please stop." He almost sagged in relief when the movement halted, but he could still feel her keeping the pressure on._

"_Just remember this lecture before you try something like that again," Cath said still smiling and underlined her words with a tiny little kick that made Steve's breath hitch._

" '_kay," was all Steve was able to say. But he had a matching smile on his face, already sure this would develop into a sensational night._

**_Back to the beach_**

_Steve glared at Cath for a second longer, but then sighed and let go of her. He adjusted his now too tight pants and motioned for her to lead the way._

_Catherine only laughed again and after taking off her shoes, turned to walk the rest of the way to their little stretch of private beach in front of their villa. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her._

_Steve almost bumped into his girlfriend when she suddenly stopped._

"_Steve?" Cath whispered and looked up at him._

"_Surprise?" Steve said with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face._

_She had ruined his little scheme when she had stopped his advances, but none the less now they were where he had planned to end up earlier._

"_I... wow... when did you get so romantic?" Cath asked with an obvious thrill in her voice._

_Steve only smiled and led her the rest of the way down to the prepared part of beach. Steve had laid out a blanket and "borrowed" a few candles from their room to place around it. They were in tall glass cylinders set in the sand to make sure the wind wouldn't blow them out. He had asked one of the maids to light the candles after midnight. Even he had to admit it looked great._

"_You like it?" Steve whispered in her ear. He grinned when he could feel her taking a shuddering breath._

"_I love it," Catherine said and turned to face him. "Thank you," she whispered and added, "I'm sorry for earlier."_

_Steve wasn't sure what she was apologizing for exactly. Maybe for teasing him like that at the restaurant without any mercy in a situation that had gotten to the point of being painfully uncomfortable after an hour with no relief. He didn't blame her, but did blame his treacherous body for that. She had him going in about a second flat, but it was Steve who had not been able to stop his lower half from going almost all the way._

_Steve chuckled at the thought of how he had squirmed in his seat like a high school boy who couldn't wait for dinner to be over so that he could get his way with his girlfriend._

"_What are you laughing about?" Cath asked between kisses._

"_About the way you can turn me on by just looking at me," Steve admitted softly and engaged in another sweet kiss. He pressed his still very noticeable arousal against her body to make his point._

"_I... think... I did... a bit more... than looking," Cath laughed between kisses._

"_That you did," Steve answered with a chuckle and grinned when he felt Cath opening his pants._

_They were still standing on the beach with the blanket a few feet away when Steve felt his knees go weak as Cath's hand found their way into his boxer-briefs, making his breath hitch for the umpteenth time this night._

_Steve had had enough foreplay by now and made a move to walk to the blanket, to get to the real business. Unfortunately she had dropped his pants. Steve was completely involved in kissing Cath and__his brain had turned off the second Cath's hand made landfall. Too late he realized that walking with your pants around your ankles was not a good idea._

_Cath shrieked when they suddenly lost their balance and gravity took over. Steve managed to turn and land half on the blanket and half in the sand with a rather loud umpfh. Cath landed on top of him with a squeal. He wasn't sure if the impact on his back or Cath's elbow in his stomach made the air leave his lungs with a whoosh._

_Steve heard Cath giggle and couldn't help but laugh. **This** was really so them. They were simply different than other couples and Steve loved Cath for that. Ups. There's that "L" word again. That reminded him that he had heeded Danny's advice of wrapping Cath's Christmas gift with jewelry attached to it. But the trip and the jewelry hadn't been the gift Danny had suggested. Maybe it was time to tell her now, Steve thought but his thoughts were interrupted when Cath pushed herself off his body and settled on his thighs._

_Her hands were roaming down his chest, gently squeezing the part of him that desperately wanted to be set free of any remaining clothes._

_Steve watched while she opened the buttons on her blouse. He was sure his pupils were blown and dark; his desire for the woman in front of him was slowly killing him._

"_I think we're way overdressed," Cath whispered as she opened the last button and got rid of her blouse. "Want some help?" she asked and pushed her warm smooth hands under his shirt, circling his belly button._

_The contact made Steve involuntarily move his hips and nod his head like a puppet. All speech had obviously left him._

_Catherine smiled at him and moved higher up, nearer to her goal, making Steve moan and close his eyes at the sensation. His eyes snapped open when her lips suddenly descended on him with a vengeance._

_Steve didn't care anymore for any romantic settings or sand in unimaginable places; he had to feel her body against his flesh now, and feeling her desire, he knew she was right with him._

_The rest of their clothes flew left and right without a care where they landed. A moment later they were both naked and Steve marveled at the beauty his girlfriend was. In his eyes she was the most perfect person. And looking into her dark eyes he knew she was thinking along similar ways._

_During their preview on Christmas, Steve had been in charge, so now it was Catherine's turn to decide. A moment later it was clear that she wanted him to lead the way, and Steve didn't need to be told twice. He flipped them, so that Cath was lying beneath him. Steve made sure to level on his elbows to not put his full weight onto her body._

"_Steve, now... no more foreplay," Cath panted between kisses Steve set around her neck, avoiding her mouth altogether._

_He knew that was driving her crazy. Crazy in a really good way. Steve grinned to himself,_ a little payback for torturing him for over an hour had to be retaliated at least a little bit... _"Ow," Steve called out when__his lovely girlfriend retreated to drastic measures to make her point._

"_Stop fooling around," she whispered in his ear, keeping her hand around his very eager member, ready to squeeze some sense into her lover._

" '_kay," Steve mumbled with a suddenly high voice._

_Steve moved in position and taking one last look, asking permission, only seeing love and a bit of impatience he gently pushed into her, halting all movement when the sensation of her around him almost overwhelmed him. He breathed in and out and looked down at Catherine. She was looking back to him with such love that he almost choked up._

"_You okay?" Cath whispered suddenly in concern._

"_I love you." It felt like the most natural thing to say. "I love you," Steve whispered again._

_Steve couldn't remember much after this sudden declaration, only that they were later lying on the beach arm in arm, completely spent, barely able to breathe._

"_Steve?"_

"_Hmm?" He wasn't sure if he was yet able to form coherent words. His world still felt like fireworks were exploding and the aftermath was roaming around his body._

"_This was the most amazing experience ever," Cath softly said._

"_Hmm."_

"_Steve? You okay?"_

"_Uh huh. I... I'm just overwhelmed I guess," Steve finally admitted._

"_Yeah... me too," Cath said and snuggled up to her lover._

"_You know I mean it, don't you?"_

_Catherine smiled at him. "I've known for a long, long time" she said. "You tell me every day with your actions. And for the record, I am totally, insanely in love with you."_

_Steve lifted his head and looked at Cath, her eyes drooping but with an immense smile on her face. He knew he had put that smile there and he thought that she never looked sexier than right now. He felt a stirring in his belly and had to laugh, despite the exhaustion that held his body prisoner._

"_You will be the death of me," Steve mumbled and willed his growing arousal to stand down._

"_Huh?"_

"_Nothing," Steve told her when she looked at him with what he was sure was a knowing smile._

~~~H50~~

Catherine came back to the present, the smile once again on her face. Steve was again stirring and this time she wanted to make sure he was really OK. She was so proud of her boyfriend. Of course, she was always proud of the man she loved, but after last night, he really was a hero.

_They had landed the plane late afternoon and Steve was filling out the final checklist, going over the plane with his friend Dave who owned the private airstrip and several planes. She was waiting for them, scrolling through pictures on her phone, remembering the fun they had had this weekend… one that she knew she would never forget._

"_Oh No! Stevie!" A loud pitched scream was heard across the parking lot._

_They all turned that direction, where a car with the driver's door open was moving toward the corner of the hanger. Inside, standing in the driver's seat was a young boy, no more than three years old. The quite pregnant woman turned, looking for her husband's help and seeing him still on the plane. "Help! Please, somebody."_

_Steve and Dave ran that direction, followed by Catherine who stopped by the woman. Steve raced toward the open door and dove onto the seat, pushing the toddler aside. He managed to cut the wheel with his left and hit the break with his right at the same time trying to maneuver his body to keep the boy from flying forward._

_Once the car had stopped, he climbed back out, bringing a now-crying Stevie with him. The boy held tight to Steve's neck, his head held in the crook, still sobbing._

"_I had him in his car seat," his mother said, rushing forward to take her son. Her husband came up behind her and took him from Steve. "I've got him," he told his wife. "Remember the doctor said you shouldn't lift him while standing."_

"_Thank you so much," she told Steve. "Stevie, Honey, we've told you that you have to stay in your car seat."_

_The youngster sniffled and explained, "But Stevie wants to drive."_

_After the tension of the last couple of minutes, they all laughed, Steve ruffling the boy's hair. "Maybe you need to wait a few years, Buddy. At least until your feet reach the floor."_

_The dad held out his hand. "Keo Martin. I can't thank you enough for saving my boy."_

"_Steve McGarrett," Steve replied with a shake of the man's hand. "Just glad I was around. When I heard your wife yell 'Stevie' it was automatic to look up."_

"_Are you all right?" Catherine asked Mrs. Martin._

"_I'm fine, she assured them, one hand on her swollen belly. "I don't know what I'll do with two of them once Danny arrives."_

"_Who?" Cath asked, a confused look on her face."_

_The woman smiled, patting her tummy. "Danny is our new baby. I have a feeling that he and Stevie will be quite a handful."_

_Catherine smiled and looked at Steve. "I have no doubt," she said. "And while I foresee several arguments in your future, I'm sure they will become best of friends."_

"_Thank you so much," she told them._

_~~~H50~~~_

"Hey, Sleepy Head, how do you feel?" she asked, feeling him move against her side.

Hooded blue eyes opened to look at her. "'Mornin'," he said, a goofy grin on his face. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you, too. How's the ankle?"

When they had left the Martins at the airport last night, Steve had winced when he took a step. She had immediately noticed and asked what was wrong, to which he had tried to blow it off as nothing. But once they had gotten ready for bed, she noticed he was really favoring it, while trying not to be obvious. After three hours of him tossing in bed, she had gotten up, turned on the lights and checked it out to find it swollen and mottled. Much to his chagrin, Catherine had propped his foot and brought him a Tylenol #3 and a bottle of water, warning that a doctor's visit was on the docket for New Year's Day.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, my ankle." He wiggled it a bit and then shrugged. "Feels OK. A little stiff but I think it is fine."

"And I think it probably still needs to be checked out by a doctor," she told him.

Steve pulled her closer. "I'm fine," he assured her. He pushed down the comforter and began placing kisses on her stomach. "And I will show you just how fine I can be."

Catherine relaxed, and placed her hand on the back of his head. "Oh!"

She smiled, thinking that 2014 couldn't get off to a better start!

_~~~H50~~~_

* * *

A/N: (Cokie)... just want to say that the gratuitous whumping at the end is for those of you who felt there couldn't be a Sam and Cokie story without whumpage. I started to prove you wrong but decided I like whump too much myself!

Stay tuned next week for another story co-written by the two of us!

(Sam)... I hope you enjoyed our joined effort to give Steve and Cath a few fun days.


End file.
